


ART - Trope Bingo Round 6

by Tarlan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for the Trope Bingo prompt: Role Reversal - with Clint as Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint Barton - MCU (Iron Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trope_Bingo** Round 6 prompt: Role Reversal

I love the idea of Clint Barton as Iron Man.

Click on image for larger view

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/792183/792183_original.jpg)

 


	2. Scott Summers - X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU - mundane

AU: Mundane prompt is always a hard one as that special trait makes them the person we like. What about a Scott Summers without his laser eyes!

Click on image for larger version

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/792389/792389_original.jpg)

 


End file.
